The purpose of this project is to complete a book-length biography of Dr.Hugh Cabot, exploring the roots and deveopment of the social conscience underlying his reform efforts in medical education and in health care delivery. With the temporary acquisition of Dr, Cabot's collected papers, largely intact for the period from 1900 to 1945, and with an unexpectedly high rate of response to inquiries I have addressed to some 750 surviving graduates of the University of Michigan Medical School during his decade there as Professor of Surgery and as Dean, it is now possible to depict with great accuracy the nature and extent of his considerable influence for humanism and idealism, as well as excellence, in American medicine. From these same rich sources, and from interviews with all surviving members of his family, it is now clear that Dr. Cabot paid a high price in professional ostracism for his dogged intellectual honesty about medicine's foibles and for his outspoken advocacy of such forbidden innovations as prepayment plans and group practice. The extraordinary quality of material gathered in the grant period thus far dictates a study of surprising personal immediacy and appeal. The unique character which made Hugh Cabot unforgettable to all who knew him provides an ideal biographical focus for a narrative which concerns the evolution of American medical education, the growth of urology as a specialty, and the courageous though unsuccessful effort to lead the American medical Profession of the thirties in the direction of broader social responsibility.